


An Ode to Nate Fick's Penis

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad worships Nate's penis, during all stages of arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Nate Fick's Penis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/gifts).



> So, this [post](http://planejane.livejournal.com/98633.html?style=mine#cutid1) showed up on my flist. I've been needing something quick and simple and porny to get my writing mojo back, after having written several stories back-to-back for deadlines. So, I wrote her this story.

Brad was brushing his teeth, getting ready to slide beneath the blessedly clean sheets, and wrap himself around Nate. Movement caught his eye, and he glanced through the doorway, into the bedroom. It was Nate, stripping down, readying for bed. Brad paused, toothbrush forgotten, as he watched.

Nate’s back was to him, so Brad was treated to a clear view of his firm, shapely ass as he stripped off his jeans and stood in his snug, white boxer-briefs. The muscles in Nate’s back rippled when he tugged off his tank top, tossing both garments across the room.

Brad hastily rinsed away the toothpaste when Nate slid off his skivvies. He’d turned to face Brad before he’d done it, so there he stood, tall, lean, firm and naked. Brad found all of Nate very arousing. Tonight, though, it was the sight of his flaccid cock, nestled snuggly in its dark-gold nest of curls, that held Brad’s attention.

Nate slid into bed, settling onto his back with a heavy sigh. Brad hit the bathroom light switch on his way out. As he walked, he pushed his own flannel sleep pants down over his hips and thighs stepping right out of them when they hit the floor. He reached the bed and tugged the covers from Nate’s body, leaving them to fall, forgotten, to the floor at the foot of the bed.

“What the fuck, Brad?” Nate snapped, brows furrowed in annoyance.

Brad’s answer was to drop down to his belly, crossways on the bed, so that he could press his face to Nate’s bare hip.

Nate let his head fall back to the pillow with a groan. “I had a long day, I’m bushed,” he said, running a hand over Brad’s hair. “Plus I had that beer after dinner. You might not get an overly enthusiastic response.”

The promise of getting laid didn’t always overcome the effects of fatigue and alcohol, anymore. Age was an evil bitch. Good thing Brad liked a challenge.

Nate’s dick, in its natural habitat, was attractive, albeit nothing spectacular. The mushroom-shaped head was slightly larger than the shaft. It was a dusky pink color, slightly darker at the tip. It curved gently to the left, resting lightly against Nate’s thigh.

Brad wrapped his hand around the shaft of Nate’s cock. The skin was loose, sliding easily in Brad’s palm. It felt satiny against the roughness of Brad’s hand. He tugged gently several times, feeling the spongy flesh give way easily. It curved and bent without resistance, in this softened state. Even as Brad dragged his palm the short distance from root to head, he felt it twitch subtly, a warm rush of blood coursing just beneath his fingers.

He released Nate’s dick, letting it nestle once more into the dark gold curls. Brad blew a puff of air across it, smiling at the small twitch. Nate’s cock flushed darker, and Brad could swear he saw it grow longer and thicker right before his eyes.

Wrapping his fingers around Nate’s width again, Brad lowered his head. He took Nate’s entire cock into his mouth, easy to do when he was still soft. Brad pressed his tongue to the underside and sucked hard. He drew back slowly. The flesh gave easily, stretching and thinning and Brad pulled at his with his lips. The head had a texture all its own, collapsing readily under the hard press of Brad’s tongue. Even as he suckled Nate, Brad could feel the shaft growing thicker, gaining rigidity with each suck and pull.

Nate groaned softly. “I should have known you’d get a reaction.”

Brad chuckled, letting Nate’s growing erection slide from his lips with a wet smack. He watched Nate’s cock settle back against the curling pubic hair, arching slightly, and glistening with Brad’s spit.

He gripped the base of Nate’s dick, again. He liked the feel of Nate’s coarse pubes tickling his palm. Brad paused, noticing that Nate’s cock had darkened in color. It was deeply flushed now, the head dark and dusky. Moisture was just gathering in the long slit at the tip. Brad lowered his head. He could still fit all of Nate into his mouth, but that wouldn’t be the case much longer.

Nate moaned, both hands gently stroking Brad’s head and neck.

Brad sucked hard at Nate’s cock. It was obviously longer and thicker now. It was growing more rigid with every passing moment, no longer easily bent and manipulated. Brad pressed his tongue hard to the underside, and sucked hard. He felt a hard, hot rush of blood beneath the skin of Nate’s dick. He could feel it growing now, stretching further back toward his throat, and stretching his lips just that much wider.

Bobbing his head in a comfortable rhythm, Brad suckled Nate’s erection, feeling it gain firmness as he did. Blood pulsed through the flesh, and he felt it with his mouth. It jumped or twitched every few moments, especially when he tongued Nate’s slit.

Brad pulled off. Nate’s cock was spit-slicked, blushing darkly. Still not quite hard enough to stand fully erect, yet, Nate’s dick curved downward, arching delicately toward his thighs. Brad blew air softly across it, amazed when Nate’s erection seemed to grow longer and wider right before his eyes.

He wrapped his mouth around Nate’s cock again. Brad was pleased by the sound of Nate’s harsh groan. He sucked hard at Nate’s erection, not quite able to bury his lips in the musky pubic hair any longer. Nate’s dick was wide enough around now, that Brad had to focus, manage his rhythm and remember to breathe. Nate moaned, one hand gripping Brad’s neck tightly.

One last time, Brad released Nate’s dick from his mouth. This time, it was fully hard. Instead of arching gracefully downward, Nate’s cock fell upward, curving angrily against his belly. Spit and pre-come smeared lewdly across Nate’s flushed skin.

Nate’s face was dark with his sex-flush. His chest heaved with every breath. “Fuck, Brad,” he suspired, eyes luminous.

“I’m gonna finish you like this,” Brad said, shifting so that he came to rest between Nate’s open thighs.

“Yeah,” Nate groaned, “yeah, that’s good.”

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Nate’s fully erect cock, Brad lowered his head one more time.


End file.
